


Team Camren

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [12]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “I know you are so athletically challenged that it's pathetic but I'm gonna keep picking you for my team because you're cute."





	Team Camren

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I like the high school ones the most?
> 
> Anyway, usual thing, sorry for any mistakes :/

“Ay Ralph!” Dinah’s voice echoed throughout the locker room and Lauren sighed. Just once she’d like to get changed in peace and quiet.

  
“Yes Dinah?” Lauren asked, pulling the boring grey t-shirt over her head, her raven black hair poofing out and falling across her face. She ran her hand through it and pushed it back from her face while looking at Dinah.

  
“Coach says dodgeball again.” She grinned manically. Lauren smiled at that. Dodgeball was always fun. And as she was captain of the football team, Lauren always got to pick teams.

  
“Nice one.” Lauren replied, slamming her locker shut and adjusting her shorts slightly. “Ready to get your ass kicked then Hansen?” She teased, pulling her hair up into a ponytail as they exited the locker room.

 

“Funny Jauregui. You’ll lose. I’ll win. I’ll brag. You’ll cry.” Dinah said, flexing her arms as they walked. Lauren rolled her eyes when she saw Normani waiting for them at the gym doors, watching Dinah avidly.

 

“Sure thing DJ, just don’t kill Mani before the game.” Lauren muttered. Dinah looked up at Normani and blushed lightly at the look in the other girl’s eyes.

  
“Shut up.” Dinah mumbled, grinning at Normani was they stopped next to her.

  
“Why’s Dinah blushing?” Normani asked with a teasing smile. Lauren rolled her eyes at the pair; so oblivious.

 

“She’s being stupid as usual.” Lauren drawled before walking through the double doors, immediately hit with the general echoing of sneakers on shiny floor and yelling of teenagers.

  
“Just for that I’m going to beat you so hard Laur!” Dinah yelled as Lauren walked across the room.

 

“Alright, gather up people!” Coach yelled. The students shuffled into a sort of group in front of the coach and the murmurings died out. Lauren, Dinah and Normani stood at the back of the group, nudging each other and joking around quietly. “Dodgeball today!”   
  
There was a collective groan from half the group and a round of excitement from the other half.

  
“Still gonna win Ralph.” Dinah whispered. Lauren was about to reply when Coach called her name. Lauren stepped up to the right side of the coach and Austin Mahone took the other side. Lauren smirked, oh it was going to be fun beating him.

 

“Austin picks first.” Coach said.

 

And so it began, picking teams. The athletic kids picked first, Dinah going on Austin’s team with Zayn, Shawn and Harry. and Normani on Lauren's along with Lucy, Vero and Keana. A few more kids were picked and naturally it came down to the less sporty students. Lauren was judging her picks when she caught a glimpse of a small brown haired girl near the back, laughing with Ally Brooke. Lauren smiled softly to herself and sighed at herself internally, and possibly externally because Lucy looked at her confused.

 

There was two more decent players available but Lauren just closed her eyes briefly as Austin picked and it was back to her. Normani was looking at her expectantly but Lauren ignored the questioning looks she got from her teammates.

  
“Camila.” Lauren called out. The girl in question stopped mid laugh and looked at Lauren with wide eyes. Lauren gestured to her team and Camila walked over in a daze.

 

“I’m really not any good by the way.” Camila mumbled. Lauren chuckled and nudged her shoulder.

  
“Relax. It’s just a game.” She said with a smile, Camila looked up at her and smiled awkwardly back. Normani nudged her and Lauren looked over at her curiously.

  
“Last pick Laur.” Normani said. Lauren nodded and looked back at the two left.

 

“Ally, come on.” Lauren said with a grin. She saw Camila’s shoulders deflate with relief as her friend skipped over with a bright smile.

 

“Alright teams let's go. And nothing to aggressive. It’s only a game.” Coach said, a warning tone tinting the words. Lauren saw Austin smirk and she groaned; that dick didn't know the meaning of taking it easy.

 

\----

 

The game had gone alright. No one got smashed in the face so bonus. Lauren had her arm wrapped around Normani and Dinah’s shoulders as they walked back to the locker room when she saw Austin storm past them, steam practically coming from his ears.

 

“What the…?” Lauren trailed off and glanced over their shoulders to see Camila walking behind them, fiddling with her t-shirt and wiping at her eyes softly. Lauren frowned, let her arms slip off her friend’s shoulders and slowed her walk so she was in step with Camila.

  
“Hey, you okay?” Lauren asked quietly. Camila startled and nodded. Lauren frowned and looked at her watery brown eyes. “You sure?” Camila sighed and shrugged.   
  
“Austin’s a dick, you know?” She said softly. Lauren almost saw red.

  
“What did he do?” Lauren growled. Camila shook her head as they both walked into the locker room. Lauren gently grabbed her forearm and pulled Camila to a stop just inside the door. “Camila? Come on you can tell me.”   
  
“He just said some stuff about me. Said I wasn’t fit to be in the school, not smart enough or something like that. That I should just drop out.” Camila muttered. Lauren snarled to herself and clenched her fist by her side.

 

“What a dick. I’m gonna kill him.” Lauren said lowly. Camila grabbed her by the arm.

  
“Don’t go beating him up. It’s just because I turned him down.” Camila explained. Lauren paused at that before cracking a smile.   
  
“Austin Mahone got turned down by a pretty girl? Oh I’m never letting him live that down.” She smiled gleefully and was happy to see Camila smile at her.

 

“He’s just upset that our team won with me on it.” Camila shrugged. Lauren winced; she wanted to tell Camila that she wasn’t that bad but dammit she was. Like awfully unathletic. Camila noted her pause and snorted. “Don’t worry I know I’m bad. I’m a singer not a football player. I spend my time writing songs not running laps.”

 

Lauren smiled at that and brushed her hands down her t-shirt.

  
“I wish I had more time for songwriting.” She admitted. Camila looked at her in surprise.

  
“You write songs?”   
  
“Yeah, but not so much anymore.” Lauren shrugged and looked around the locker room that was so still bustling. “Well, we better get dressed.” Camila sighed and nodded before going to her locker, waving over her shoulder as Lauren went to hers on the other side of the room.

 

“Ralph, where’d you go?” Dinah asked, rubbing her shoulder slightly. She’d been hit pretty roughly by Austin just before he got socked in the stomach with a dodgeball from Lauren.

 

“Nowhere. Just needed a minute.” Lauren glanced back at Camila to see her talking with Ally. “I’m gonna stay after school a while. Do some laps.” She said, closing her locker without getting dressed. Dinah nodded before looking down at her shoes.

 

“Well, me and Mani are going to the diner for a milkshake. So don’t wait up.” She said with a wink, turning on her heel and walking over to Normani. Lauren shook her head as her two best friends walked out of the locker room, hands intertwined and bags shrugged over shoulders. About freaking time.

 

\----

 

It was gym again. Fun times. Lauren was sore from her workout earlier that day so she really wasn’t in the mood for this.

 

“Come on! It’ll be fun.” Dinah tried to encourage her but Lauren groaned and leant against the bleachers in the gym.

  
“I’d rather be taking an ice bath at home.” She moaned. Dinah smirked and saw Camila walking in, laughing with Normani and Ally.

  
“Well I’m sure Walz would be thrilled to help you with that.” Dinah said slyly as the trio walked up to them. Normani stuck by Dinah and Lauren while Camila and Ally kept walking, Camila smiling at Lauren briefly before turning back to Ally.

  
Lauren hit Dinah hard on the shoulder and narrowed her eyes.

  
“What’s Mila helping Lauren with?” Normani asked. Lauren rolled her eyes and was gratefully saved by Coach announcing their activity for the afternoon.

 

“Today we’re doing dodgeball again! It’s the last few weeks of the year so we’ll be doing this until you guys break up.” Coach yelled. Again came the groans and excitement. However this time Lauren was the one groaning. Coach again had her and Austin picking teams.

 

It pretty much ended up like last time, exact same teams. Except Austin kept glancing at Camila and Lauren didn’t like it.

  
“Camila. You're with me.” Lauren said, the turn before she knew Austin would’ve picked Camila. Camila smiled at her gratefully and walked over to her team.   
  
“Thanks.” She muttered. Lauren smiled at her and shrugged, taking a glance at Austin she saw the fuming look on his face.

 

“Just stick by me and I won’t let him hurt you.” Lauren said lowly. Camila blushed and looked down at her sneakers before nodding shyly.

 

\----

 

It’d been two weeks of dodgeball and Lauren was thoroughly bored of it. Granted Coach forced them to switch up the teams regularly, so it wasn’t always Lauren’s team winning but it was still boring.

 

Only up side was having Camila on her team, that was the one thing Lauren was adamant on; she always picked Camila. In fact she wasn’t even thinking when Coach pulled her up for picking and the first name that came out of her mouth was Camila’s. Camila looked at her wide eyed and shuffled over to stand next to Lauren.

 

Dinah and Normani smirked at each other before catching Lauren’s eye and making kissy faces at her. They both ended up on Austin’s team that day.

 

“So Ralph, got something you wanna tell us?” Dinah said, sitting on the locker bench and watching Lauren as she pulled her t-shirt over her head, balling it up and throwing it into her locker. Lauren frowned and looked at Dinah.

  
“Um, no?” She replied, Normani stood behind Dinah and wrapped her arms around her neck loosely.

 

“Sure about that?” She asked with a smirk. Lauren went to reply when a tap to her shoulder drew her attention.

 

Lauren spun around to see Camila standing behind her with a grin. Lauren smiled back and reached into her locker to pull out a white crop top and pull it over her head.

 

“Hey Camz.” Lauren said, sliding her shorts down her legs and grabbing her black ripped jeans. She’d just pulled them up when she looked at Camila who was watching her hands with wide eyes and her lip trapped between her teeth. Lauren smirked. “You okay?”   
  
Camila’s head snapped up to hers and she smiled guiltily.

  
“Totally fine Lo.” She replied, clearing her throat and adjusting the red and black flannel shirt she had on.

 

“You’re getting better out there.” Lauren said, rummaging inside her locker for her varsity jacket. Camila snorted and coughed, Lauren looked over at her and saw her holding her jacket. Camila motioned for her to turn around and Lauren grinned as Camila slipped her jacket up her arms and over her shoulders. Lauren spun around and Camila stepped forward to smooth down the collar of the jacket and brush her palm over the large white ‘J’ on the black material.

 

There was another cough and Lauren and Camila’s heads snapped to see Dinah, Normani and Ally staring at them with smirks. Camila stepped back and tugged at the bottom of her shirt, keeping her head down. Lauren looked at Camila with a soft smile and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

 

“So, we’re going to the diner. You guys can join us if you want… or you know, if you find something better to do… that’s cool.” Ally said with a smirk and Camila’s jaw dropped.

  
“Allysin is out to play then.” She muttered as the trio left the locker room, giggling and teasing each other. Lauren hadn’t looked away from Camila and she heard her teammates leaving the locker until it was just them.

 

“You wanna join them at the diner then?” Lauren asked, slamming her locker shut and shouldering her bag. Camila paused and fiddled with her fingers.

  
“Why do you always pick me? Like I could just sit out like I’ve been doing for the past three years.” Camila suddenly said. Lauren was taken back at the question and to be honest she wasn’t sure she had an answer herself. She took a deep breath and shrugged.

  
“Ask me tomorrow and I might have the answer.” Lauren sighed and turned on her heel to leave. She paused by the door and looked back at a stunned and confused Camila. “You coming?” Camila shook herself out of her thoughts, grabbed her bag and joined Lauren at the door.

 

\----

 

It was tomorrow. Lauren had been up all night trying to figure out the answer to Camila’s questions and when she’d finally come to accept the answer she hadn’t been able to sleep because of it.

 

Lauren was standing next to her teammates as she grabbed her books from her locker, school hadn’t even properly begun and she was already so tired. Vero, Lucy and Keana were gossiping about the party that Lauren had missed last night, Dinah and Normani were whispering to each other and Austin and Shawn were leaning against the lockers across the hall.

 

They had a rag tag team of players, half boys, half girls. Coach said they were one of the few schools to actually have mixed football teams in America. Like it was that rare but Lauren didn’t care, she whipped them into shape pretty quickly so no one doubted their reputation.

 

In fact she was so tired that she missed all her friends suddenly going quiet . Lauren was struggling to keep her eyes open when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around slowly and was met with worried brown eyes. Lauren smiled and closed her locker gently.

  
“You okay Lo?” Lauren was surprised Camila was even near her in the school hallways. Although they might be friends, Camila was still too nervous to be seen near the team, especially since the whole Austin thing.

  
“I’m fine Camz. Just tired.” Lauren replied around a yawn. Camila frowned and stepped closer, placing a hand under her chin and lifting her head.

 

“Did you sleep at all last night?” She asked sternly. Lauren shook her head and let herself get lost in the swirling pools that were Camila’s eyes.

 

“Had to figure out my answer for you. Took a lot of soul searching.” Lauren mumbled, leaning into Camila’s touch under her chin. Camila paused at that and raised her eyebrow.

 

“Did you find an answer? ‘Cause if it’s not good enough I will be pissed you didn’t sleep to find it.” Camila snapped quietly. Lauren nodded slowly.

  
“I’m hoping it’s good enough.” Lauren replied with a soft smile. Camila tilted her head and looked at Lauren expectantly.

 

Oh god the nerves were here. Lauren was choking. She couldn’t do it. All she had to admit was that she had feelings for Camila. Why was it so hard all of a sudden? She could also feel the curious eyes of her team around her. That was not helping whatsoever. Lauren rolled her eyes.

  
“Fuck it.” She mumbled, gripping Camila’s hips and leaning down to connect their lips softly. There was a small gasp from the smaller girl before her hands came up to tangle themselves in Lauren’s hair and she pressed up into Lauren’s lips.

 

“Well damn.” Dinah muttered. Lauren smiled against Camila’s lips and pulled away, leaning against her locker with Camila flush against her, her hands trailing along her shoulders.

 

“I know you suck at sports, like majorly, but I still pick you for my team because I think you're really cute, and I kind of want to take you out sometime.” Lauren said with a grin. A wide smile split across Camila’s face and she nodded rapidly.

  
“I’d love to go out with you Lo.” She whispered, nuzzling their noses together before capturing her lips again.

  
“Hey you guys seen- Woah Mila.” Ally said with a gasp. “I told you she liked you. Why does noone listen to me?”

 

“Oh zip it Allysus.” Camila muttered, her lips still brushing Lauren’s.

 

“This is such bullshit.” Austin snapped. Lauren just wrapped her arms around Camila tighter and raised one hand to flip him off as she sucked on Camila’s lower lip. Dinah sighed and wrapped her arm around Normani’s waist as she shook her head.

 

“You guys know I’m going to start calling you Team Camren right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel my writing ethic :) Also hmu on Tumblr @viper476


End file.
